The present invention relates to an assembly of a frame and lenses for glasses and, more particularly, to an assembly of a frame and two lenses for glasses.
Glasses can correct eyesight or shield eyes of users from sunlight, wind, and sand. Glasses generally include a frame, at least one lens, and two temples. Replacement of a whole pair of glasses is not necessary now. Specifically, glasses can be repaired by replacing the lenses or temples. As an example, only replacement of lenses is needed if the lenses are worn or the vision of the degree of myopia of a user increases.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M348958 discloses an assembly of a frame and a lens unit for glasses that allows multiple-stage adjustment in tightness of the lens unit to provide easy assemblage between the frame and the lens unit. Specifically, the glasses include a frame with a top rod to which a bridge is mounted. The top rod includes a bottom edge having an outer side with a groove, with the groove having a downwardly facing opening. A support portion extends from the bridge. The support portion is in the form of a support groove having an upwardly facing opening. The lens unit includes two lenses integrally formed with each other via a neck between the lenses. The neck of the one-piece lens unit is received between the groove and the support groove to complete assemblage. However, the whole lens unit must be replaced with a new one even though only one of the lenses is worn. A lens unit with two separate lenses does not include the bridge and, thus, can not be received between the groove and the support groove. Thus, the lens unit with two separate lenses is not suitable for the frame of this type.
Thus, a need exists for novel glasses that mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages.